An Evening for Some Terpsichore
by lollipoptobi
Summary: Steve finally takes Sam out for their first date. Swing, Sinatra and scenery. NSFW.
1. Chapter 1

When Rei got the phone call, he was sitting in his living room, waiting for the phone call. It hadn't come in the estimated time. There had been 500 couples at the first call back session, making it 1000 people total to evaluate. The company had promised call backs for 100 of these couples, meaning about a weeks worth of work to do for the workers, three days worth of background checking, and three more days to sort out replacements for those who would inevitably fail the background checks. This was Vegas, after all. They had told the performers to expect a call in two and a half weeks, but by Rei's calculations the calls would be going out today, at around three pm.

He checked his watch. It was four. He sighed and got up. His legs had gone numb from kneeling in front of the table for so long, staring at his cell phone. He sighed again. He had done every step right this time, he was sure of it...

He crossed slowly to the fridge, limping a little because of the pins and needles in his legs. It had been careless of him to abuse his legs like that, but he had really been hoping to score this job. The new Southern Pine Resort and Casino was owned by one of the wealthiest young bachelors in the area, and had attracted high end costumers from all over the world. The handsome owner was looking for new recruits to entertain dinners during the midnight shift, and every dancer in town was trying out for the job.

It's not like this was Rei's first choice in locations for dancing, but in Los Vegas you didn't need the manager required for any decent LA audition, and you didn't need the singing or acting experience required for a call back in New York. So Las Vegas is was. He still had to land a job outside of his part time teaching classes at various senior centers across the city. If only he could get a real job, then he might be able to buy a fish, start saving for his own dancing center. Until then he would continue to live on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and protein shakes.

His phone rang. Rei's head shot up and he dove across the small living room to grab it. It wasn't gonna be the company, he told himself. It was an hour late.

"Hello, is Mr. Rei Ryugazaki home?" Asked a cheerful young man on the other line.

"Yes, speaking." Rei stated, trying not to let his nervousness come through in his voice.

"Ah, well I'm calling from Southern Hill Resort to inform you that you've been chosen for callbacks. There are some changes though." The young man sounded a little nervous.

"Oh?" Prompted Rei, after a short pause.

"Well, the director of the program has changed. The new director has decided that instead of using a male-female duo, she will use a male-male couple for the program. Is this alright with you?"

"I-I don't have a partner!" Rei stuttered, taken aback. He had never danced with another man before except for a hand full of times, and never a full professional routine! Not to mention that having two men would upset the balance and the beauty of the routine...

"The new director has picked partners for everybody. If you agree to the new conditions, we will send you a text tomorrow with the name and number of your new partner." The young man paused, waiting for Rei's confirmation.

Well, everyone should try something once, Rei thought to himself. Besides, he had not even met his partner yet. And dancing every night for some of the richest people in the world was absolutely a once in a lifetime chance.

"I will do it." Rei replied, inwardly groaning.

* * *

"You mean they are only using guys now?"

"Yes that's what I said!" Nagisa said into his phone, balancing a puppy in either hand. "Yes, yes, oop!" He squeaked a little as he fell backward and the puppies squirmed away. He ran after them and scooped his fun back up to his ear.

"Gina, I'm at work." He turned and placed the puppies safely back in their little coral in the middle of the big living room.

"Did you say yes though?" His partner pouted over the phone.

"Yeah, of course I said yes!" He replied to the. "I'm a bit sad to not be dancing with you, but I really need the money, and it could be fun!"

"You're... you really mean that?"

"Yeah, I mean dancing with someone you've never met before? That sounds like something out of a reality TV competition!" Nagisa leaned over to pluck one of the puppies out of the water bowl.

"No! I was talking about the thing about you being sad cause you won't be able to dance with me..." Her tone had changed from her usual bossy clippings to something sickly sweet.

"Well yeah, it's hard to dance with someone new. I hate getting used to new partners. It's really gonna be a pain..." Nagisa whined.

"Jeez. Well I'm glad you got the job anyway." Gina replied, clearly upset and angry. "Goodbye."

Nagisa hung up without returning the farewell, making a face at the puppies he was taking care of.

"I thought Makoto told her I was gay..." Nagisa told the little wet puppy in his hands. The puppy yipped at him and wagged it's little puppy tail. "Let's dry you off."

He moved easily between the furniture in the spacious living room. "One day, little puppy, I will have a house as big as this one..." The puppy started licking Nagisa's hands. He grabbed a paper towel from the shining kitchen counter and rubbed the puppy gently. Working with a brand new partner would be hard, he thought to himself, but it would be better than Gina, who, though she was one of the few dancers who was shorter than Nagisa, was exceptionally bossy and hated when Nagisa didn't dance in exact proper form. It took all the joy out of the dancing. And besides, his partner might be the rich stud he'd been hoping for!

"I'm gonna call you Mr. Goose." Nagisa said, slipping into his native Japanese. The tiny creature started chewing up the now wet towel in response. "Fierce as a big old goose, you are."

"Just you wait, Gachou, I'm gonna marry some rich european guy and live in a house as big as this one someday. Then I will be able to adopt young goslings like you~" Until then, he thought, babysitting a litter of puppies was not such a bad alternative.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Nagisa fidgeted nervously in his seat on the bus. Gachou, who was now officially Nagisa's puppy, was nodding off in the top of his backpack. His new partner was a member of an actual dancing club and had access to a small studio on the edge of town. Nagisa would bike there, but he couldn't leave Gachou in his apartment in case the landlord discovered the tiny puppy. The bus also didn't allow dogs, but at least on the bus Gachou was with Nagisa.

"His voice was very handsome sounding, Gachou." Nagisa thought aloud. "I wonder if he will be equally as handsome. And his name is Rei! I wonder if he's Japanese like me..." Nagisa frowned in thought before pushing Gachou's tiny little head back into the pack. "Time to get off, Gachou!" He swung the pack gently to his shoulders and hopped off the bus stop, which took him right to the front door of the grungy looking studio that occupied the end of a sad looking strip mall.

"Well, this means Rei is not rich after all... Let's hope he is a good dancer." Nagisa said, extracting Gachou gently from his backpack.

When Nagisa walked through the front door of the door, Rei was already stretching in the middle of a well worn floor with six different colors of gaffing tape markings and daaang his butt was very well toned. Dancers really were the cutest, Nagisa though to himself as he bounced nervously on his toes.

Rei spared a glance through his legs at the excitable kid. He was the perfect height to match Rei, and his mop of honey hair contrasted well with Rei's dark blue. But he moved without the grace of a regular dancer, and his muscles were no where near toned enough. To make matters worse, the blonde promptly pulled a little dog out of his backpack.

"Animals aren't allowed in here," Rei said gruffly through a stretch, matter of fact.

Nagisa's smile didn't falter and he slipped off his shoes. "Sorry, he's too young to leave at home yet~"

Rei wrinkles his nose. Without rules, the world would surely fall into straight anarchy, but from the unapologetic grin on the blond, it looked like pressing the issue would be too much of a bother. "Just make sure his nails don't scratch the floor. And that he doesn't... you know."

"It's okay, he's trained. I brought his bed with too!" Nagisa hopped up on to the worn dance floor. At least even if this Rei guy wasn't rich, he was cute! And very tall, just the way Nagisa liked them.

He plumped the puppy down on one of the old plastic lawn seats and pulled out the bedding, giving the puppy a kiss on the head before spinning around to his handsome new dance partner.

"So, what first?"

Rei rolled his eyes. Great, another hopeful with more energy than sense. "Warm up. You're late, by the way. I take my training very seriously, and if you don't, this is already not going to work."

"Sorry, public transportation, you know?" Nagisa was determined not to show any weakness to this stern and unyielding partner. The best conquests were the ones he had to work for. He shed his sweat shirt and began doing the basics. The mirror in front of him was cracked and he couldn't get a good view of Rei's lovely, toned butt.

Rei sighed but relented for the moment. It was because he didn't want to waste time, not because his new partner was just as cute and bubbly as the little dog in the corner. Since he had finished his stretching, Rei watched Nagisa with a critical, expert eye.

Nagisa was never renown for patience, and it showed in his stretching. He pouted in the mirror, lingering on the stretches that felt good and rushing through stretches that were easy or hurt too much. The only place where he took care was when stretching out his pelvic area. He could do a perfect split from any position. This was primarily because he had dabbled in pole dancing before moving to ballroom dance, but it was the most impressive move he had in his arsenal, and he spent a lot of time maintaining it.

It also made a for great sex appeal to some men, but that was just added bonus.

Rei felt his cheeks heat, even as he was noting down Nagisa's mistakes. The younger kid was certainly very flexible for a man. He turned away and pushed his glasses up his nose. He wore contacts when he performed, but right now Rei was glad for the extra barrier between him and his alluring partner. He coughed. "Ready?"

"Yep!" Nagisa chirped cheerfully and hopped up. "So... what were you thinking for the next audition?"

"I have a textbook set of moves that are guaranteed to garner a win." Rei looked down at Nagisa, his mouth tight. "Provided the instructions are followed to the letter."

"Hmmm... I think we should do a tango." Nagisa replied, obviously not having listened to Rei. "It's a dance of passion, and we're the right height for it!"

Rei sighed loudly. "Frankly, I don't care what you think. I have the most experience here, and when you signed up to work with me, it means you follow my lead. We'll start with a waltz." He took a beginning stance. "Since you are shorter than me, you will be performing the role of the female. I hope you know the steps."

Nagisa stiffled a groan. This guy was going to be more strict than his last dance partner. "Yeah, but I still think tango..." he grumbled, placing one of his hands delicately on Rei's shoulder and laying his other in Rei's hand. Rei started the music, a boring classical, no doubt the epitome of the perfect waltz, Nagisa thought dryly.

The two began to move, and as Rei expected, Nagisa was stubborn. When the man did move with him, it was with slithery, rolling movements, nothing like the graceful tilt the waltz deserved. Rei held him tighter and forced the blond just so. There was no time left. He'd have to mould this partner into what he wanted if it killed him. "Your footwork is sloppy. Stop relying on your hips so much." And stop looking at me as if you're going to eat me up, his uneasy thoughts added.

"Only if you agree to dip me~" Nagisa trilled, but he started minding the placement of his feet and stiffened his spine.

Rei frowned at that, but only because that was his usual response to everything. As the music drew to a cressendo, Rei spun his partner around, calculating the timing to catch him at the last moment. However, Nagisa squawked in surprise, flinching away from Rei's arms and falling gracelessly to the floor.

"You dropped me!" He protested from his position on the floor, with Rei awkwardly looming over him.

"I would have caught you! Don't you have any trust in me?" Rei replied, flustered that his maneuver hadn't worked as planned.

Nagisa replied with a pout and got up, ignoring Rei's outstretched hand. "You should've at least warned me..."

"You are the one who asked to be dipped!" Rei responded, equally upset at this point.

They glared at each other awkwardly before Rei sighed. "If we are going to be functional partners we need to trust each other." He said, trying his best not to sound as grumpy as he felt. He couldn't believe his partner had turned out to be spoiled and inexperienced. "Let's do some trust exercises. Stand with your back facing to me, and close your eyes and fall back. I'll catch you!"

Nagisa smiled. "Sounds fun! But you do it first."

Rei sighed and looked at the blonde in front of him, calculating the distance between them. The perfect angle. He turned around, closed his eyes, and promptly fell backwards. The strength of the arms that caught him was surprising, and then Nagisa crumpled beneath his weight, and they both fell to the floor.

"Ah, you're so heavy!" Nagisa said, giggling.

Rei harumphed and rolled over. "You've got to be stronger if you want to dance professionally. Are you really serious about winning this competition?"

Nagisa opened his mouth, and then thought better of saying the truth to someone who obviously took dancing so seriously. "Yeah, I love dancing! I'm just used to dancing with the girls..."

Rei examined his partner. "Well in that case we will end tonight with strength exercises. We should practice every weekday. Does this time work for you?"

"Yep!" Nagisa replied, trying not to let his reluctance show.

"We will do a waltz for our first dance. It is the perfect form of ballroom dance."

"Only if I get to pick the music."

"We're dancing to the song you heard just now." Rei responded shortly. He wasn't used to being challenged. He might still be an amateur, but he'd been dancing longer than almost anyone he knew.

"We're not supposed to be perfection or whatever, we're gonna be performing at a casino! We've gotta be exciting and new." Nagisa said matter-of-factly. "And Beethoven is not exciting or new."

Rei weighed his options, and decided that having a slightly imperfect performance might be worth it in this case. "Fine, but you need to be on time. And no complaining about the exercises."

"It's a deal~!" Nagisa grinned at the stern Rei.

"Alright, now start with 80 sit ups."

Nagisa's jaw dropped. "Start?!" He blurted.

"No complaining." Rei responded, a note of smugness in his voice.

Nagisa screwed up his face. "Gachou thinks you are no fun." He grumbled, laying down to start the sit ups.

* * *

AN: Thank you to all of you following this story, and special thanks to Shannon for helping me find the voice of Rei. Please let me know what you think! I also have a mix for this story on 8tracks. Just search for "LV is for Love" :) 


End file.
